


Remus Gets His Little Warrior Back

by Copper_Nugget



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tall Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Nugget/pseuds/Copper_Nugget
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT READING FINDING/CREATING YOURSELFRemus's perspective of Logan finally forgiving him.Goes with Chapter 25
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: We Can't Keep Running Away From Who We Are





	Remus Gets His Little Warrior Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Kiddos! Here's a one shot with this chapter, Remus's perspective of Logan forgiving him. As with the other forgiveness's, there are some slight suicidal thoughts, but if I remember correctly it is only one spot here, which I will mark. Just to be safe though, if you thing suicidal thoughts may trigger you, do not read this, you can read it from Logan's end, and if you ask in the comments I will even happily give you a summary from Remus's perspective, I just didn't have time to write one today. Stay safe guys!  
> Trigger warnings:  
> a lot of self deprecation, suicidal thoughts, talk of lying, talk of loosing people and loosing trust, fear, anxiety, brief mention of past self harm (This part will also be marked), talk of emotionally hurting people you care about, depression  
> I think that's it...? Please please PLEASE let me know if I missed anything, I will not take offence, I just want all of you to be safe and happy!

Remus was just beginning to stir the pasta, unable to keep the smile from his face at the familiarity of being in a kitchen, when he was jerked from his world by a voice.

“Remus may I speak with you?” Logan broke into Remus’s thoughts.

Remus just turned and stared at Logan in complete shock. He let go of the spoon he was stirring the pasta as his hands moved around uselessly, as if there was something they should be doing, but there wasn’t. They moved from adjusting his shirt, as if the state of his shirt would change whatever was about to come, to messing with his belt loops. It took a good few seconds for Remus’s brain to even process that Logan had spoken to him

Wait, Logan had asked to talk to him.

Like, a conversation.

Fuck.

Remus nodded and forced himself to make sure the pasta was safe before going to his...doom? He honestly wasn’t sure, but he knew he was about to find out. He really hoped it wasn’t doom.

“Pasta goes in the sauce and it all goes in the pan.” Remus said quickly.

“Got it kiddo!” Patton, giving Remus a bright smile. Damn, how did people even smile that bright and genuinely, it should be illegal. Remus nodded one more confirmation at Patton before following Logan out of the kitchen.

**[Suicidal thoughts start here]**

Remus followed Logan outside, now so used to the ‘is this a forgiveness is this my death’ spiral that it didn’t even phase him. Logan paused, and Remus waited, but then Logan kept walking, so Remus followed. Look, he had accepted that if he was gonna die via being attacked by Logan, it wouldn’t be a bad way to go. In fact, getting to see those badass blue eyes as he died...yeah, honestly, Remus didn’t really care how this went, he was good either way.

Suddenly Logan stopped walking and turned to face Remus and Remus braced himself for...something, he wasn’t sure what honestly. Logan took a deep breath, and Remus did too.

**[I think you guys are good now, but please stay safe, and feel free to request a summary if you want/need]**

“I have questions,” Logan finally spoke.

Okay, that wasn’t...that wasn’t bad. At least Remus didn’t think it was bad. He really hoped it wasn’t bad. Damn it, why did all these people have to start these conversations so vaguely, how was Remus supposed to know what to prepare himself for!?

“I hopefully have answers,” Remus replied slowly. “What are your questions?”

“Did they truly try to leave?” Logan asked in a small voice, and Remus’s heart melted.

“They did,” Remus confirmed truthfully. “Them and the Eriksons were trying to leave and the cult was keeping a close eye on them. The Eriksons broke first, so, well, you know what happened there. So your parents started acting more loyal and managed to keep your abilities secret from the cult. I honestly don’t know how they did it. But they did try to leave.”

**[Mention of what Logan did with his abilities (self harm) here]**

Logan’s eyes were blue for just a second before he closed them and wrapped his arms around himself tightly. Okay, so that was good for the whole Remus not getting murdered part, considering Logan was clearly trying to avoid it, but he was also concerned, remembering what happened after Virgil got hurt, and what Logan had done with his abilities, aiming them towards himself...he couldn’t let Logan do that again. He wouldn’t. 

**[Should be good now!]**

“Why did you not tell me?” Logan finally asked another question. “And do not say you did not want to hurt me. You told Janus the second week we knew each other. Why not tell me then? Or any time in the future? Yes I would have hurt but having to figure it out myself and find out you lied to me, I-” Logan took a deep breath then said what was probably the worst thing he could have told Remus, though he knew he deserved to hear it. “That hurt so much worse.”

“I’m sorry,” Remus sighed, forcing his own self deprecation as far down as he could to be as honest as possible. He owed Logan that. “God, I’ve fucked up so much. And yeah, I did do it partially to protect you, because you’re well… you’re different from Janus. But I also had more selfish reasons. I just… damn it, I just didn’t want to lose you Logan! I was just so fucking tired of causing people pain! And I know it’s no excuse and I caused more pain in the process and I fucked up but… that’s the truth. I’m sorry, God, I’m so, so sorry.”

“You did lose me,” Logan whispered, his face turned away from Remus.

So, scratch that, the whole ‘hurt so much worse’ thing, not the worst thing Logan could have said. 

“Yeah, great fucking job on my part,” Remus muttered. “Lost you, lost Roman there for a bit, damn it every time I care about someone I fuck it up. I’m sorry Logan. I understand if you, um, still don’t want to talk to me or be… friends again after this. I know I screwed up though, I’m not blind, and I am really sorry.”

“Remus, just stop,” Logan cut him off and opened his eyes. “Just stop for once in your life and  _ listen _ .”

So, Remus shut his mouth, which, for the record, was not easy for him. He’d gotten better at it through his life though, first with Roman, then the cult, then this group, keeping secrets upon secrets. So, for once in his life, he shut his mouth for a good reason, to help Logan. Actually help him, this time.

“You did lose me,” Logan said again. Ouch. “Until, until I realized that I...I don’t want to lose you either.”

Oh. Oh thank God. Thank fucking God. Remus couldn't believe it, and like with Virgil and Roman, probably didn’t deserve it, but he was gonna fucking take it.

“Oh thank fucking God,” Remus sighed as he allowed himself to relax. He hadn’t even realized how stiff he had been standing, how formal, almost like how he had walked in the cult. So much for the whole ‘maybe they’ll kill me maybe they’ll forgive me’ spiral not phasing him. After the words slipped out of Remus’s mouth though, he realized he had said he’d listen, so he forced himself not to say anything else as he let Logan continue.

“You hurt me,” Logan continued. “I despised how I felt because on top of the rage, the betrayal, everything, I eventually figured out that...I missed you. You broke my trust and I still fucking missed you because something about you just makes me want to lower my walls and open myself up. You made a space for yourself and then once I pushed you away, so afraid you would hurt me again, I felt...empty.”

“I missed you too,” Remus admitted. “And you have every right to be angry and not trust me but when you’re ready, I’ll still be here. I’ll wait until you’re ready for me to fill that space again, and I will do everything I can to regain whatever trust you can give me.”

Honestly, Remus would take anything at this point. Anything was better than the silent treatment and anger that had been given to him the last week. Rightfully so, but it still hurt.

“You have been,” Logan replied. “You helped Patton, you reassured Janus, you have been there for Virgil, and I haven’t seen Roman smile that brightly since I met him. Most of all you, you respected my space. You never pushed, you never tried to talk to me if I did not wish you to. You were there without being there which at the time was entirely infuriating.”

Logan’s eyes glowed blue as he paused, and Remus tried to process the words Logan had just said. He’d done good? After so much fucking up, he’d actually done something right? Well, that was a first, and he wasn’t sure he believed it, but he didn’t get time to decide if he should believe it or not before Logan spoke again.

“I need you, Remus Oberon.”

Fuck, not again. Not more tears! He thought by the third time he wouldn’t cry, but of course here he was, his eyes full of tears he finally admitted what had been true basically since he met Logan, though he knew he meant it differently than Logan.

“I need you too, mi pequeño guerrero.”

“I cannot say I fully trust you again,” Logan said. “Forgetting may take some time, but, I believe I am willing to forgive you.”

“Hell that’s way more than I thought I’d ever get,” Remus couldn’t help his smile as his tears began to fall. “I missed you so much Logan.”

Logan opened his arms for Remus, and unlike with Roman, Remus hesitated at first. Logan had just said how good it was that Remus had respected his space, he didn’t want to fuck that up now. But Logan didn’t pull away, so he wrapped his arms around Logan, one of the only two people he could say without doubt that he loved, and held him close. Eventually Logan leaned against him and suddenly Remus’s feet weren’t on the ground before. Remus took a moment to realize what was going on before he figured it out, and his brain short circuited, basically screaming ‘hot powerful boy in your arms’ again and again nonstop. After a minute, his feet landed back onto solid ground and he tried to remove the gay from his expression before Logan could see him.

“Well that was pretty fucking cool,” Remus said and Logan groaned, causing Remus to chuckle. “I didn’t realize you could fucking fly.”

“Neither did I,” Logan admitted, pulling back some but keeping an arm around Remus, and Remus just prayed he didn’t look as gay as he felt. “Though I believe hover may be a more appropriate word.”

“Eh, flying, hovering, same thing, except flying sounds cooler, so I’m sticking with that.”

“Why you insist on making me sound cool, I will never understand.” Logan shook his head. It was because Logan was cool, very, very cool, but go off. “Now we should perhaps return inside to reassure the others you are not dead.”

“Yeah, probably,” Remus laughed. “Also, either I’m kicking Virgil out of my kitchen or you’re coming in. I swear he was this close to grating his fingers because he didn’t even notice he had gone through the whole damn block of cheese.”

“I should apologize to him as well,” Logan sighed. “I’m sure he felt all of...that.”

“You could, but he’d just say it’s not your fault, cause it isn’t,” Remus pointed out. “He’s just having a bad day too, he’ll feel better tomorrow I’m sure.”

“That does remind me of a much more light-hearted question I wished to ask you,” Logan said. Oh hallelujah. 

“Sure! What’s up?” Remus asked.

“You’re aware of the charm Virgil made me for my nightmares. I wish to make him one as well to hopefully mask the pain of his abilities. Not suppress them entirely, I would never ask him to do such a thing, just the pain. But as I can’t cast spells I am much more proficient in magic and spell theory than spells themselves.” Logan explained.

“Not sure how much help I’d be in actually casting spells,” Remus said. He knew some theory, and he could cast a shitty spell circle on occasion, but he definitely couldn’t do something of that level. “I could help you figure it out though. I’m not exactly sure how we’d do it. We wouldn’t want to mask all of his pain, because that could be dangerous if he ever got some sort of internal injury, and we don’t want to suppress his abilities. Just the pain from his abilities. That’s gonna be difficult to do.”

“Hence why I need your help,” Logan said. “I thought if we compiled the spells and figured out how to figuratively weave them together Virgil could do the casting himself.”

“Anything to help my future brother-in-law,” Remus grinned. “Yeah, of course I’ll help. Poor kid, I know he got used to it but seeing the amount of pain he was in today. I dunno how he does it. He’s a strong kid.”

“He is,” Logan agreed as they reached their door. “Thank you, Remus.”

“No need to thank me,” Remus said. “I should be thanking you, for forgiving me. It’s more than I deserve.”

And yeah, it may be more than he deserved, but he sure wasn’t complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Feel free to comment, and like I said feel free to ask for a summary if you felt reading it may be a risk for you. I love you all, please stay safe and have a great week or so!!


End file.
